This invention broadly relates to a method of making ceramic composites. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for producing ceramic composites by infiltrating a filler, which is coated with a silicon source having intrinsic doping properties, with an oxidation reaction product grown from an aluminum parent metal precursor.